Activities associated with the development and presentation of the user interface of portable electronic devices comprise interaction design, user interface design, user experience, and usability testing and analysis. Examination and analysis of social trends related to mobile devices is also a component of developing a successful user interface. A well configured mobile phone may detect information about the user's situation and may alert the user when attention may be required. The mobile phone may use components to understand the user's situation and provide information that may be useful or vital. Mobile phone user interfaces may make personal style statements as well as provide customized and valuable functionality and increased productivity. Design of the user interface goes beyond how the visible components in the interface appear to the user. Design extends to how the components, both visible to the user and executing in the background, function and interoperate with one another. The importance of good user interface design can be the difference between product acceptance and rejection in the marketplace. If users feel a mobile phone model is not easy to learn or use, an otherwise excellent product could fail.